Legion of Renegades
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: (AU) Lord Wu was trapped in a tomb decades ago. Now he's back, and he's pretty mad. He meets his insane nephew, who helps him recruit a new, crazy team. Join this team as they band together to take over Ninjago! (Basically bizarro Ninjago! Evil ninja!) Eventual CoNya, and other ships too! Blood, gore, dug/alcohol use, murder, all the fun stuff! WOOOOOOOO! (I couldn't wait lol)
1. Prologue

**WHAT IS UP?  
**

 **Okay. I know I said mid-September. But I couldn't wait so I wrote up a prologue! I'm so hyped for this story! I know this chapter is short, but I promise they will get longer.**

Long before time had a name, three armies created the city of Ninjago: the Serpentine, fierce snake-like warriors who all are some of the most generous creatures known to man, the Stone Army, a strong army who was lost to time, and the Skeletal Masters of the Elements. Ninjago was a peaceful city, its citizens healthy, happy, and kind.

But one fateful day, the First Spinjitzu Master and his team of Spinjitzu Masters attacked the city of Ninjago, wishing to dominate the city. Scared and nearly defenseless against this enemy, the citizens feld, and the armies attacked, but could not match the nearly unstoppable force of the Elemental Masters of Spinjitzu. Although, one day, the Stone Army resurrected their long lost general, the Overgod, and had a chance of fighting back. With the Overgod back, and the other armies more united than ever, began to win.

In a frustrated rage, the First Spinjitzu, knowing he and his team were about to fall, hid their last hope of conquering Ninjago: the four Elemental blades: the Sword of Fire, Shurikens of Ice, Scythe of Quakes, and the Nunchucks of Lightning. The team disappeared one day, and the armies were declared victorious. A few years later, the infamous villain known as Lord Wu attacked in one last attempt to take over the city. Alas, he underestimated the power of the Overgod and was locked away in a tomb.

The fates of the team are still unknown to this day, but it's rumored that the descendants of the Elementals are out there, hiding, waiting to strike once more...

But when they do? Well, the Overgod, General Garmadon, and General Pythor will be ready.

Many question the story of the Brothers, Lord Wu and General Garmadon.

Once upon a time, the two were the best of friends. These two were trained by their father, who is thought to be the First Spinjitzu Master, thus making the brothers both nearly evenly matched.

But, one day, the two were sparring in the courtyard, when one Garmadon's katana was accidentally thrown over the wall. Garmadon was too scared to retreive it, so the task was left with Wu. Although, as he reached to grasp its hilt, a snake bit his wrist near a vein.

Little did Wu know, this snake was the Great Devourer.

But that's a tale for another time. Wu, having been poisoned by its venom, gradually turned evil. There was nothing his father or his brother could do. So, one day a few years later, Wu ran away, and wasn't seen for a while.

...

The silence was deafening. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his torn nails scraping against the walls. His nails were covered in fresh blood, and they scraped, desperately, against the wall, gradually breaking down the material of the wall. It was made of sand that had been packed firmly together, almost like rock. He knew he needed to stop, but he couldn't, the promise of freedom driving his fingers to keep going. He had become numb from the pain a long time ago, anyway. He was making progress; the hole he'd been clawing at was at least three inches deep now.

But maybe he could use something else? Maybe a long, thick stick, or a bone? He stopped for a second, then looked around. Of course, his captors had left nothing behind. He sighed muttering a few words under his breath. There had to be something. He stood, then wiped off as much of the blood as he could onto his dirty and stained white shirt. Wu sauntered over to the other empty side of the cave. He kicked the mounds of sand around.

The tomb Lord Wu was trapped in was pretty old. Built a long time ago to keep Wu contained, it was very bland. Wu scoffed; the least they could do for being so inhumane would be to add some decoration. At least. There was nothing but sand on the floor, and there was no natural light. Wu's eyes had adjusted to the darkness long ago.

He'd been in here for a few years, with no food, no water, no light, no humans. Nothing. The good guys, unfortunately, discovered one of Wu's many secrets: due to the poison from the bite, Wu could go much longer without necessities. He wasn't sure how long, but he'd lost count of the days for...years. At least, that's what it felt like.

Wu didn't care anymore. The last thing he remembered before he got captured was sneaking into his brother's house, getting a look at his newborn nephew. He wondered what his name was. After that, he had snuck out, then he had gone to plan his attack in a strategic manner that had backfired horribly. He sighed.

Oh well. He'd escape, then he'd take his time planning. He would need help, though. But he can get all of that sorted out when he's free. He sighed in frustration, kicking a mound of sand again. As promised, the humans had left nothing at all.

Nails it was, then. He sighed; he'd been through worse pain, but still.

So, he sat down, and continued scraping...one strip at a time...

 **I hope you like it! More to come~**


	2. Lloyd Garmadon

**Heyaaaa**

If there was one thing Lloyd hated, it was morning jobs, but he needed the money, and it was the only job he had been able to find. He sat, slowly, trying to overcome the black blobs swarming his vision. When the sensation subsided, he hopped out of bed, stretching his muscles.

He'd have to get a move on within the next hour, sadly. Even though he was only taking on small jobs, the armies were still searching for suspicious activity. He decided that he had an hour left before he needed to hit the road. So, he started off his day with a hot shower, when he was finished, he dressed in a pair of faded jeans, and a pale green shirt, with a button-up front, and three-quarter sleeves. He combed his hair, which he really needed to get cut soon. He would inform his barber later.

Soon, after thirty minutes or so, Lloyd collected his belongings. He was sick and tired of having to move around, and right now he wanted nothing more than to settle down in a nice house. A nice house, but not a mansion. Sure, Lloyd had money, lots of it, in fact, but he couldn't have a mansion. Yet.

Lloyd had never met his Uncle Wu, but he sure sounded like a decent person to Lloyd. His parents had tried so hard to instill the life of being a goody two shoes into Lloyd, they had taught him how to be polite, the values of kindness and integrity.

God knows they tried. But Lloyd never understood it. Why ask someone nicely for money when they won't give it to you when you can just kill them and take it from them? Kindness was a waste of time, in Lloyd's opinion, and he didn't understand why it was so valued to people. He didn't share the same beliefs as his parents, the Overgod, or the armies.

Now, when Garmadon had accidentally let it slip that Lloyd had an Uncle? Now that captured Lloyd's interest. He was about twelve or so at the time, and his curiosity had peaked so high that Lloyd couldn't help but research the Legends of Wu.

Lord Wu was one of the most evil villains to ever have lived, besides the First Spinjitzu Master and his team. Lloyd began to dig deeper, and discovered that Garmadon and the Allies had locked Wu in a tomb years ago. The nephew hoped to the gods that Wu was still alive. He tried to find the location of the tomb, so that maybe he could free him.

But the Overgod had wiped the web clean. Lloyd tried hitting the books, too, but there was nothing there, either.

That left his mother's collection of scrolls. His parents blatantly refused to leave him alone in the house, as Lloyd was too much of a troublemaker. So, he waited until both of parents were asleep one night, which he helped speed up by drugging their tea with a plant he had learned about from the library. Neither knew of Lloyd's interest in Wu. And, Lloyd crept down into his mother's workroom, where all of her scrolls were.

He had searched for hours, and eventually came across the one that would lead him to his uncle.

The tomb was directly northeast of the Lost City of Oraborus. There was something intriguing about Oraborus that Lloyd liked. It was never excavated by the armies simply because they didn't have the time on their hands.

Lloyd hoped that one day he would be able to excavate it, and maybe rule it. He would love for that to happen, but he needed to find his Uncle first.

Before Lloyd went to find the tomb, he was almost thirteen. He packed up the necessary supplies before running away.

Oh, and accidentally setting his mother's scrolls on fire. Accidentally. He didn't hear from his parents for a while as he traveled to the lost city Oraborus. But, the armies had stationed border patrols around the wastes of Oraborus.

That was when Lloyd had first killed someone. He killed five guards, using his newly-found power, and it took seven highly-skilled wizards to restrain him. They took him back to his house, where his parents had yelled at him, then punished him. Lloyd was sent to a mental institution, too, but nothing they said had processed through Lloyd's mind. He had been too wrapped up in...in that feeling. It was like he was stuck in a time loop.

He kept seeing the look of horror on the guard's faces as he killed them. The way their blood seeped out of their bodies at the temperature of their body heat, and the way that it had soaked onto Lloyd's shirt, staining it instantly. The way the bodies collapsed like rag dolls. The way blood continued to pour out from their open wounds as they fell.

And that feeling of pleasure that had seeped into his veins like a new, highly addictive drug. Lloyd craved it. He murdered a few of the nurses that were trying to help him during his stay at the institution, he murdered a few of the guards that would guard the little room with padded walls that they locked him in. Eventually, his magic grew strong enough to the point where he could-and did-escape the institute. He had been fifteen at the time. He had killed about a fourth of the staff at the institute, and he had been soaked with blood, the echoes of their horrified screams bouncing off the white walls.

He got out and away before the police came, thankfully. He continued for a while until he approached a forest, where he hid for a few weeks. The mental institution he was staying in was a long way from Oraborus and the tomb, but slowly, and surely, he was making his way there.

So why he was here, in a hotel? He needed money because he owed someone a debt. Lloyd got pretty greedy when it came to money, so he tried his best to save it.

A few days ago, Lloyd had come across a mercenary, which they had an...encounter. Apparently, both of them had a boss who needed the same person dead. Lloyd then killed the mercenary, who, Lloyd later found out, was the mercenary's boss' best guy on the field.

So, the other boss gave Lloyd an option: pay him a few thousand dollars, or work for him. Lloyd refused to work under him for a variety of reasons, so he decided it would be faster and easier to pay him the money. Even though Lloyd had a bit of money on him right now, he couldn't exactly get a few million dollars transferred into cash from his stash right now. Lloyd didn't trust the banks with his money, so eventually, he decided to choose a really good hiding spot for it. Somewhere no one would ever find it.

In his magic, which could create portals to 'storage spaces', as he called them, little gaps in space and time that one could put something and have it there forever. The logistics of it were complicated, and Lloyd could never wrap his head around it. He didn't need to, as long as it served its purpose.

Lloyd never kept more than a few hundred dollars on him at a time, due to...complications in real life. It took a ridiculous amount of energy to open the portal up, and for that to happen would require Lloyd to be in a spot where he wasn't being pursued and wasn't in such a rush. He had to take a few hours to rest up, and he needed his strength in case he was ambushed.

So, a job it was. He'd get to Oraborus soon enough, though. After all, he'd been chasing it for two years after he'd run away from the institute. He guessed he was about five days away from it, now.

And he's killed many, many people since.

He threw his trusty backpack over his shoulder, pulling on his favorite black fedora. He didn't know why, but he loved this fedora to the end of time.

With that, he was off.

...

The job he was taking on today wasn't too bad. He just needed to retrieve a priceless, stolen artifact from another robber, then return it back to the original robber. Lloyd rolled his eyes; these guys were so lazy. Just kill him your damn self! Jeez, he hated robbers. They were the worst kind of villain. Seriously, you shouldn't even consider yourself a villain if you just rob and steal. It was so...generic. Why not get a little more creative? After all, that's kind of what being a villain is about: expressing yourself through your crimes.

But, Lloyd needs to focus on the job at hand. He's getting a few hundred dollars for completing this, and that will give him enough to pay off his debt, and maybe some to spare, if he got lucky.

He found the robber in an alleyway, hanging with three of his friends. There it was, the stupid amulet hanging from around his neck. The accusing man was wearing a navy hoodie and dark jeans.

Lloyd didn't even bother with formalities, as it would just take up more time than he had to spare. He whipped his hand out in front of him, then spikes of rock shot out from the ground, stabbing through the bodies of all of the men instantly. The rock remained as Lloyd walked over to the man's corpse and took the amulet off.

It was a pretty thing, with shades of blue and burgundy mixed together, a little design printed on the front. Made of stone with a golden frame with a loop that held a golden chain. He put it around his neck, tucking the stone underneath his shirt.

He made the earth spikes retract out of each robber's chest, then Lloyd's other hand reached out in front of him, and ice sprayed from it, coating the ground underneath the corpses in ice. The corpses fell onto the ice, then Lloyd pulled out a pair of gloves from his backpack, putting them on. He slid the corpses across the ice behind the corner of the alleyway for good measure. It might buy him a little time in the long run. He absorbed the energy he had used, and then proceeded to hide the corpses a little bit better.

When he was finished hiding the corpses, he went back out into the streets, stuffing his gloves into his backpack again, he made his way through the crowded streets of Ninjago. The population thinned out the further one went north when it came to Ninjago. That was due to the heat. Since Oraborus was surrounded by a desert, naturally, the surrounding area was hotter, and it wasn't uncommon for nights here to drop below freezing. Lloyd doesn't like thinking about how that's even possible because it hurts his head.

It must be some kind of opposites attract thing. Eh, he didn't really care, he decided as he continued down the sidewalk. He didn't like crowded areas; it was too easy to slip up, and he liked his space.

He pulled out a slip of paper from his backpack. It had the name of his employer's address. He followed the directions until he found a small, seemingly abandoned building. It was dilapidated, and in need of renovations, but that wasn't of Lloyd's concern. He pried open the door, which had been jammed shut from the other side. It opened with a creak.

He looked around. The sheet told Lloyd that there would be a hidden trapdoor somewhere on the floor. He tucked the sheet into his pocket, then began poking around. True to its word, the trapdoor was under a collapsed desk. Or, rather, what was left of it. He bent over, then pushed it aside. It was rusty, so Lloyd put on his gloves to open it, stuffing them back inside his bag when it creaked open. He clambered down in the basement, closing the trapdoor.

The hallway looked much better than the above, and it was illuminated with a few torches. He continued on until he approached a set of steel double doors, one of which he pulled open to reveal a small room with a desk and a few chairs. It was really cramped, and Lloyd had a feeling he wouldn't want to stay here long.

There was a man sitting behind the desk.

"Got my money?" Lloyd asked.

The man sighed. "Not even a greeting? Fine. Yes. Now, do you have the amulet?"

"Why else would I be here?" Lloyd snapped, folding his arms across his chest.

The man sighed. "Hand it over."

"I want to see the money first."

"Not until you hand it over."

Lloyd shook his head. "You misunderstood me. I only want to see the money first."

The man produced a briefcase from underneath the desk, then opened it. Inside were piles upon piles of money.

Lloyd nodded, then, his hand slowly reached up, and only fingered the amulet. Then, the ergokinetic saw the side of something poking out from under the desk. So, instead of grabbing the amulet, Lloyd summoned an ice spike, and then he made it shoot through the man's head. He fell over, dead.

Lloyd chuckled. The ice would melt in a few hours. He pulled his gloves on again, then he grabbed the other briefcase, opening it. Inside was another pile of money. Hm, this guy must've had another client. He closed the briefcase, and then took the other one. Too bad for his other client. At least this would be enough money to pay off the mercenary's boss.

He returned to the aboveground, then he continued on the road that would eventually lead him to the end of the city.

His next, second-to-last stop was at an office building. He rode up into the elevator, up to the eighth floor, where the mercenary's boss was. He eyed Lloyd, greeting him.

"Hello, Lloyd. It appears you have my money."

"Yeah. How much did I owe you? Two grand?" He plopped one of the briefcases down onto the desk. He didn't wait for an answer. "Well, I don't have more than two grand, so you can either suck it the hell up or complain, which might get you a...less happy ending."

The man sighed, then nodded. "Two grand will do."

So Lloyd counted up the money, threw it on the table, then left without a goodbye. He decided to keep the rest and transfer it to his magic whenever he got the chance.

After two hours or so of milling about on the streets, Lloyd ate dinner at a diner, and then he rented a room at a motel.

This was the life Lloyd had become accustomed to since he escaped the mental institution. Killing, taking on random jobs, eating out, and never sleeping in the same bed twice. He'd walked many miles, and it had taken him a while. Overgod, he'd kill for a homemade meal.

But he was so close to finding Wu. Shit, that old geezer better still be alive. If not, then Lloyd wouldn't know what to do next. He'd probably leave Ninjago and settle down if he had the chance.

…

His bed was pretty fluffy. He grinned; fluffy beds were his favorite. He took off his trusty fedora and put it on the nightstand, slinging his backpack off of his shoulder and setting it beside the bed. After he showered, he changed into his pajamas and settled down on the bed, clicking on the TV.

They were discussing a few of the murders he committed a couple of days ago. They didn't know who the murderer was, or how he killed his victims, but they knew there was a killer on the loose.

Lloyd shrugged to himself. He was pretty careful when it came to his murder victims; he didn't use his bare hands, he triple-checked to make sure there were no cameras around, he never got his victim's blood on him, and he did it quickly and quietly. He got used to it over the years, and now he had a system. A fairly reliable one, too.

He would need to reach Oraborus within the week, though. The police or armies might notice that the killings were leading to the edge of the city. He'd have to face an entire day of walking tomorrow.

Yay. He couldn't wait.

He clicked the TV off, then he curled up in bed. He rubbed his sore feet together.

He closed his eyes.

It'd all be over soon. Once he freed Wu...Wu would tell him what to do. He just had to suffer through the week, then see what happens.

…

The next day was nothing but walking. He kept on and on and on, until he reached the outskirts of the northern part of the city.

Finally! Lloyd thought. He sped up his pace, jogging out into the desert. He checked a piece of paper that he had produced from his backpack. The directions he had written down said to go north until he reached Oraborus.

He continued on for about twenty minutes. The sun was beginning to set, and it was getting colder by the minute. Lloyd shivered, but pressed on. He could use his fire magic if it got too cold.

It was nearly pitch black when Lloyd found the city. He used his fire magic to illuminate his path, and to help keep him warm. He grinned through his shivers; from here, he would continue northeast until he came upon the tomb. It took him about another half hour or so, but, finally, after two years, he had found it!

He dropped his bag and briefcase onto the ground, then reached out his hand. He had no idea where Wu was, and he didn't want to hurt him, so he started spraying the west wall with his fire. The flame ate away at the stone until it melted completely.

Inside, Lloyd could make out a dumbfounded old man.

"...Wu? Is that you?" Lloyd asked, squinting a little bit.

The old man nodded, standing up. Lloyd noticed that his fingers were coated in dried blood.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"I am Lloyd Garmadon. I've been looking for you for a while now."

Wu grinned. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, nephew. I suppose you know of my...morales and support them?"

Lloyd nodded. "That's why I'm here. You're the only decent person left in my family."

Wu's smile grew. "I'd love to discuss business with you...but you look awfully tired, and I'm a bit malnourished. Do you happen to have any food or water on you?"

Lloyd kicked his backpack towards the man. "Help yourself."

"Thank you, nephew." He said, picking the bag up. "Why don't you rest a while? I'm sure you've had a long journey, and we can talk more in the morning."

 **So, the next few chapters are going to focus on each of the other five ninja and their typical day. I'm excited! Tell me what you thought about this chapter :3**

 **Also, if you're following my 30 Day challenge, I updated that too!**


End file.
